Przypadki Robinsona Cruzoe/Rozdział XV
W wycieczce, z której wróciłem, udało mi się poznać wschodnią część wyspy, ale zachód i południe całkiem mi były obce. Zamierzyłem jednak, wypocząwszy, puścić się w tamte strony, aby całe państwo zbadać dokładnie. Pierwszą pracą, do której wziąłem się po powrocie, było sporządzenie łuku i strzał. Dla przysposobienia sznurków zamoczyłem znaczną ilość włókien pizangowych, a następnie upatrywałem stosownego drzewa na łuk. Natrafiwszy wreszcie na gałąź mocną i sprężystą, na cztery stopy długą, nagiąłem ją nieco i na obydwóch końcach zarżnąwszy rowki, przymocowałem cięciwę zrobioną z sznurków konopnych, służących mi dotąd za podwiązki, pończochy zaś przymocowałem łykiem. Następnie naciąłem mnóstwo trzcin nad strumieniem rosnących, dorobiwszy do nich strzały z drzewa żelaznego. Na tej robocie nóż stępił mi się zupełnie, ale za to groty strzał moich były wyborne. Przymocowałem je do trzcin łykiem, piór tylko brakowało. Przechodząc wczoraj z rana brzegiem morskim, widziałem w bliskości wody mnóstwo piór, pogubionych przez mewy i inne wodne ptaki, ale nie pozbierałem ich wcale. Jakżem tego żałował! — Wędruj że teraz znowu o dwie mile dla kilku piórek, panie Robinsonie, a na drugi raz wbij to sobie dobrze w głowę, że najmniejsza bagatelka dużo kłopotu kosztuje, a więc wszystko, co zobaczysz, zbieraj skrzętnie, bo nie wiesz, na co ci się przydać może. Późno wieczorem wróciłem do domu z zapasem piór, a że zaraz zrobiło się ciemno, nie mogłem dokończyć roboty strzał, co mnie wielce gniewało. Na drugi dzień rano, skończywszy pracę, wziąłem się do prób. Pierwsza strzała, wypuszczona w górę, poszła nadspodziewanie wysoko, a spadając, wbiła się w ziemię. Wycelowałem do drzewa odległego na trzydzieści kroków, ale strzała przeszyła krzak o dwa metry obok stojący. Druga poszła także nie lepiej. — Jak to, a więc to nie tak łatwo strzelać z łuku, zawołałem zdziwiony, któż by się spodziewał, że i tego uczyć się trzeba! Ha, trudno, musiałem się wziąć do nauki. Odtąd po całych dniach odbywało się strzelanie. Zapaliłem się niezmiernie i strzelałem bez wytchnienia, chcąc pokonać moją niezręczność. Po trzech dniach już mi się udawało trafiać w pnie drzew, a po paru tygodniach takiej nabrałem wprawy, że o pięćdziesiąt kroków trafiałem w cel nie większy od dłoni. Pierwszą ofiarą mej zręczności była papuga, której przestrzeliłem skrzydło. Żyła jeszcze, kiedym ją podniósł. Chciałem ją dobić, ale wyjąwszy strzałę z rany ujrzałem, że ma tylko skrzydło strzaskane. Przy tym tak żałośnie na mnie spoglądała, że nie mogłem się odważyć na odebranie jej życia. Związałem zranione skrzydełko, obłożyłem je mchem zwilżonym w wodzie, a biedna ptaszyna po kilku dniach przyszła zupełnie do siebie. Przez czas choroby oswoiła się zupełnie i nie opuszczała jaskini. Przyjemnie mi było mieć chociaż takiego towarzysza samotności. Zrobienie sieci poszło nierównie trudniej. Nie miałem wyobrażenia, jak ją zacząć, nie widziałem nigdy, jak to robią rybacy. Nareszcie wpadłem na pomysł, ażeby do dwóch długich i prostych gałęzi przywiązywać końce sznurków, drugie zostawiając wolne, a potem wiązać je między sobą. Chcąc jednak to zrobić, trzeba było naprzód przygotować sznurki. Zabrałem się do tej czynności, lecz jeżeli kilka dni strawiłem na ukręcenie sznurków do zrobienia torby, to tu trzeba było najmniej miesiąc poświęcić, a na to nie było czasu. — Jak to, nie było czasu, pomyślisz sobie czytelniku. A cóż lepszego miałeś do roboty, panie Robinsonie? Oto zima nadchodziła i trzeba było sobie nagotować zapasów, bo jak zaczną lać deszcze po całych dniach, to skąd wziąć żywności. Umyśliłem więc odłożyć zrobienie sieci do wiosny, a tymczasem, korzystając z pogody, wybrałem się na polowanie. Uzbrojony w łuk i strzały, z parasolem, dzidą i torbą, napełnioną pizangami, poszedłem w górzysty las, spodziewając się ubić zająca, ha, a może i sarnę, jeżeli tylko te stworzenia znajdują się na wyspie. Zaledwie uszedłem paręset kroków, gdy zza krzaków wysuwa się ptak jakiś wielkości indora. Z szybkością błyskawicy, odrzuciwszy parasol, wypuszczam strzałę, lecz zamiast ptaka, ugodziłem pień drzewa, za którym zniknął. Zniecierpliwiony tym zawodem, zostawiłem w krzakach parasol, a trzymając napięty łuk, posuwałem się z wolna i cicho od drzewa do drzewa, w nadziei podejścia uszłej zdobyczy. Wtem w odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków spostrzegam poruszające się liście. Sprawcą tego był zajączek, siedzący na tylnych łapkach i objadający najspokojniej listki jakiejś rośliny. Z bijącym sercem wypuszczam strzałę, pocisk wypada, a zając rozciąga się jak długi. Nie jestem w stanie opisać mojej radości na widok ubitej zwierzyny. Podniósłszy ją, zawracam ku grocie i zrywam po drodze parę ananasów. Przybywszy do domu, wziąłem się do obciągnięcia skóry z zajączka. Miał on niejakie podobieństwo do świnki morskiej, nie wątpiłem jednak, że mięso przyda się na pokarm. Zając obciągnięty i oprawiony leżał przede mną, brakowało tylko rożna i ognia, ażeby sporządzić pieczeń. Zachęcony widokiem mięsa, którego tak dawno nie miałem w ustach, umyśliłem raz jeszcze próbować rozniecenia ognia trąc drzewo, ale tym razem, podobnie jak pierwszym, nie powiodło mi się tego dokazać. Widziałem jak Murzyn, towarzysz mojej niedoli, zabiwszy raz psa, a nie mogąc go ugotować w kuchni, użył osobliwszego środka przyprawy. Postanowiłem go naśladować. Położywszy zająca na płaskim kamieniu, biłem go twardym kołkiem dobrą godzinę, tak, iż nie tylko skruszał zupełnie, ale zmienił się w rodzaj masy krwistej. Rozciągnąłem ją na głazie rozpalonym od słońca i trzymałem z półtorej godziny na upale. Nie wiem czy to łaknienie mięsa, czy zmordowanie przyprawiło tę osobliwszą pieczeń, dość na tym, że mi smakowała wybornie. Gdybyż jeszcze mieć do tego trochę chleba i soli! Tymczasem deszcze coraz częściej padały. Niekiedy przez parę dni lało jak z cebra, tak że nie mogłem wychylić się po żywność. Na przemian znowu upał wycieńczał moje siły, a powietrze, przesycone parą, niemal dusiło. Skutkiem ulewy wzbierały okoliczne strumienie i zagradzały drogi tak dalece, że nie mogąc ich przebyć, musiałem zrzec się polowania. Żyć pizangami i kukurydzą wcale nie miałem ochoty, a mięso i ostrygi psuły mi się tak szybko, że na drugi dzień jeść ich nie było można. Wypadało koniecznie obmyśleć jakieś chłodniejsze schowanie. W jednym kącie mej groty zauważyłem pod wystającym głazem ziemię miękką. Wbiłem w nią dzidę i przekonałem się, że da się kopać, ale czym? Naraz przypomniałem sobie, że na brzegu morskim znajduje się mnóstwo muszli dużych i twardych. Pobiegłem po nie i wróciłem ze sporym zapasem. W jednej płaskiej powiodło mi się wywiercić okrągły otwór. Wprawiłem w niego kij i tym sposobem miałem rodzaj motyki. Inne muszle miały służyć do wygrzebywania poruszonej ziemi. Zabrałem się natychmiast do pracy. Wbijając dzidę w ziemię, podważałem bryły, które rozkruszywszy motyką, wybierałem muszlami i wynosiłem na dwór. Robota ta ciężka i mozolna zabrała mi dużo czasu, ale w końcu miałem piwnicę na półtora metra głęboką, a mającą przeszło pół metra średnicy. Ażeby utrudnić przystęp ogrzanemu powietrzu, przykrywałem ją rusztowaniem z gałęzi, na których znowu gruba na pół metra warstwa mchu zatykała ją doskonale. Odtąd mięso mogłem przez dwa dni bez psucia zachować. Pizangi i ananasy także utrzymywały się świeżo, równie jak i żółwie jaja, ale z ostrygami nie mogłem trafić do końca. Na drugi dzień bowiem już nie były przydatne do jedzenia. Nadeszła wreszcie zima, to jest słoty nieprzerwane, połączone raz z wilgotnym chłodem, to znów, gdy słońce zaświeciło, z dokuczającym skwarem. Trudno wypowiedzieć, ile wycierpiałem w tym czasie. Nieraz głód trapił mię bez litości, bo ciężko było upatrzeć chwilki pogodnej dla postarania się o żywność. Teraz brakło mi już cierpliwości, zima dokuczyła mi już do żywego, bo chociaż mrozów nie było, ale przejęty wilgocią, szczękałem zębami jak w febrze, drżąc od nieprzyjemnego chłodu. Zły humor, tęsknota i dawna rozpacz zaczęły mię na dobre ogarniać. — Ach, jakiż z ciebie niedołęga, panie Kruzoe, zawołałem raz, spojrzawszy na kilkanaście skórek zajęczych, leżących w kącie jaskini. Mając taki zapas skór, żeby też nie pomyśleć o sporządzeniu sobie ubrania. Zamiast dąsać się i wyrzekać na los, weź no się lepiej do krawiectwa. Zaiste wielki był czas zająć się odzieżą. Kaftan drelichowy, chociaż porządnie zasmolony, trzymał się jeszcze cało. Ale koszula, skutkiem długiego noszenia, pomimo nader ostrożnego prania, wyglądała jak rzeszoto. Reszta ubrania nie była lepsza, a z pończoch ledwie pozostały cholewki. Rozdział 15